


Yours Truly

by myrtlebroadbelt



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Epistolary, F/M, Flirting, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrtlebroadbelt/pseuds/myrtlebroadbelt
Summary: "Dear Bungo,I appear to have stolen your pipe."Letters from a Took to a Baggins, and from a Baggins to a Took.





	Yours Truly

1 Afterlithe 1279

Dear Bungo,

I appear to have stolen your pipe. No doubt I grabbed it by mistake from the table when we said goodbye. Dizzy from dance and drink I was, though not as much as you. I dearly hope your stomach has forgiven you.

I can only conclude that you, in turn, have mine. My pipe, not my stomach. It’s rather unmistakable: a long stem, with a single daisy carved into the bowl. I suggest we arrange a place and time to make the switch — that is, if you are at all keen to have yours returned. I must admit I’ve grown quite fond of it. Sits very comfortably in the mouth.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

P.S. It was lovely to meet you, and even lovelier to dance. Perhaps next time you will be the one to ask me.

 

2 Afterlithe 1279

Dear Miss Took,

I am feeling much better, thank you for asking. I hope this letter finds you well, and please send my regards to your father for another splendid party. I’m happy to have finally made your acquaintance.

I do have your pipe, and it relieves me to learn you have mine. I apologize for not writing sooner. I was unsure how to reach you, as I recall you mentioning that you would be traveling this month.

If you’ve yet to depart, I would be happy to send it by post, in exchange for my own. It was a gift from my father, I’m afraid, and it should greatly disappoint him to discover it lost. If, however, you prefer hand delivery, I shall make my merry way to Tuckborough when it is convenient.

I patiently await your instructions.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

5 Afterlithe 1279

Dear Bungo,

Blasted rain delayed the post. I braved a deluge just to retrieve your letter from the box. My clothes are soaked to the skin, but I was so eager to compose my response that I haven’t even changed. Forgive me if the ink runs.

Surely I must have told you that I won’t be leaving until mid-month. In any case, now you know. I cannot tell you how to reach me, or when I will return, but when I do, I suspect it will be quite some time before I leave again.

As for the pipe, don’t trouble yourself. You can expect me the day after next.

Yours damply,

Belladonna

 

6 Afterlithe 1279

Dear Miss Took,

I do hope this letter reaches you in time.

I’m terribly sorry, but I must ask that you refrain from calling tomorrow, as we shall be very busy entertaining relatives on my father’s side. I would be happy to deliver your pipe later this week, should you be available, so that you shall have it in time for your journey.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

8 Afterlithe 1279

Dear Bungo,

It was lovely to meet your family yesterday afternoon. However, I’m afraid I made a rather poor impression on your father. Or does he scowl like that at everyone?

Thank you again for taking such good care of my pipe. I must admit, I’m glad to have lost it, for it gave me an excuse to see you again. I almost wish I had slipped a spoon away with me, if only to bring it back to you.

I am so very fond of Hobbiton. I should like to visit there more often.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

P.S. I have not received a letter from you this week. I do hope it wasn’t lost in the post. It really is a good thing we exchanged our pipes in person.

 

10 Afterlithe 1279

Dear Miss Took,

Thank you again for delivering my pipe. I do apologize if my father made you feel unwelcome. I am afraid he was feeling rather ill that afternoon. He is recovering well, but the doctor has urged strongly against visitors. I do hope you understand.

If memory serves, I believe I did write you a letter in the period you describe, but please do not trouble yourself over it, as I am sure it was of little significance.

I am very glad to hear that Hobbiton pleases you. It is a fine town, I must agree, although I am quite biased.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

12 Afterlithe 1279

Dear Bungo,

Of little significance, my foot! I would pay a visit to the post office myself, if I weren’t so busy packing. I shall make a note to do so when I return.  

By the time you receive this letter — if you receive it at all, blasted post — I will be on the road. If I do not return before the last autumn leaf falls, I give you permission to forget me. Until then, I shall try to write you when I can. I trust you will remain at the same address.

Please send my best wishes to your father for a speedy recovery.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

13 Afterlithe 1279

Dear Miss Took,

In the fortunate event this letter should reach you before you depart, allow me to wish you the safest of journeys. If it does not, I hope this finds you well upon your return.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

10 Wedmath 1279

Dear Bungo,

I so dearly hope this letter makes it to you. I have resorted to a rather unconventional method of delivery, as you can tell. I realized today that it had been an entire month since I last heard from you, and I worried, though the leaves are still as green as can be, that perhaps you had decided to forget me.

Would you believe that I actually received your letter before I left? The postman delivered it just as I was walking out the front gate. He was much earlier than usual, so I am taking it as a lucky sign. I have kept your good wishes in my pocket for the whole journey.

A pair of squirrels crossed my path the other day, and it reminded me of what you told me the night we met, about falling asleep in the garden, and the squirrel that climbed into your pocket. I must have laughed for at least a league over it. Truly, what did you expect to happen, keeping walnuts in your jacket?

I wish I could tell you more of my journey, but I am running out of page, and have been informed by my wizard companion that this is an errand of great secrecy. He can be quite dramatic sometimes.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

25 Wedmath 1279

Dear Miss Took,

What a pleasant surprise to receive your letter. I am afraid the messenger flew off before I could compose my reply, although not before leaving a far less pleasant delivery on my windowsill. No matter, I am sure you’ve traveled quite some distance in the fortnight since you wrote me.

Please be assured that I have not forgotten you, and I don’t expect I ever will. You are quite memorable, and in any case, I don’t believe you will ever let me.

I must admit, I’m quite embarrassed to have told you about the incident with the squirrel, and seemed to have blocked it from my recollection in the weeks since. I suppose I’d had one too many ales that night, otherwise I’m sure I would have kept it as secret as your current errand. But I am glad it could make you laugh.

I shall address this to the Great Smials, to be opened upon your return. As before, I wish you the safest of journeys.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

30 Blotmath 1279

Dear Bungo,

I have returned, and with so many golden leaves yet to fall that you shall remember me forever.

How lovely it was to have your letter waiting for me when I arrived home. I must apologize on my sisters’ behalf, as I discovered the seal broken when they presented it, and they were very silly about it, asking when we intend to marry. I chased them through half the house and gave them a good wrestle over it, don’t you worry.

I write this to you from my bed, having hardly left it since yesterday. I’ve done quite a bit of walking these past few months, you see, with legs considerably shorter than my guide’s. I’m afraid my poor feet have paid the price. A few days of rest should do the trick, as anything longer is likely to drive me mad.

I would very much welcome a visitor, especially the day after next, at 2 o’clock.

Yours sorely,

Belladonna

 

2 Foreyule 1279

My dear Bungo,

You left me only moments ago, and yet I could not wait to put pen to paper to tell you how much your visit meant to me. I feel my strength returning already.

Please do excuse my sisters. They’ll take any opportunity to tease. I shall set out to discover where they have hidden your handkerchief as soon as I seal this letter. At least it gives me an excuse to see you again, so that I may return it.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

P.S. Tell your mother the cakes were delicious.

P.P.S. I am sorry I did not share them.

 

4 Foreyule 1279

Dear Miss Took,

I am so pleased to hear that you are feeling better. You must have walked very far indeed, to be gone nearly five months. I was glad to see you again.

Please do not trouble yourself over my handkerchief — I have plenty more. I understand how siblings can be. My brother Longo is just the same. He thinks it’s funny to steal my pipe-weed, though he has a jar of his own.

I hope you are keeping warm in this sudden chill.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

9 Foreyule 1279

Dear Bungo,

I did not want to compose my response until I had found your handkerchief, but I’m afraid there is still no sign of it. I have asked my sisters a thousand times to return it, and all they do is laugh. They seek to infuriate me, but I suspect they’ve simply forgotten where they hid it. I’ve searched in as many places as I could, but the Great Smials is a rather large house, as I’m sure you noticed.

I have enclosed one of my own handkerchiefs as a consolation. Consider it an early birthday present — mine is only a few months away, after all. Please do not refuse it, as I feel positively dreadful to have lost yours, and do not use it anyway. I hope the embroidery isn’t too feminine. Perhaps you can have it resewn, or simply keep it as a reminder to write me.

As for the chill, I must say I hate it. I crave the sun, unless there is snow to be had. I love the snow, and see no point in cold weather without it. I write this to you from beside the hearth, under a mountain of blankets. I think I shall live here until spring.

Yours shivering,

Belladonna

 

12 Foreyule 1279

Dear Miss Took,

You are far too kind. There was no need to send a handkerchief, but as you are so insistent, I shall keep it. It is a lovely design — did you stitch it yourself? The daisies match your pipe.

I must admit I enjoy the chill, as it gives me an excuse to stay inside by the fire. However, I am terribly fond of a good smoke in the garden when the sun is warm. As for snow, I quite agree. There is nothing like watching it through the window, with everything quiet.

I hope we have a snow this season, so you won’t have shivered for nothing.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

22 Foreyule 1279

Dearest Bungo,

I am so sorry not to have written sooner. Preparations are underway for my father’s Yule party, and I was tasked with writing the invitations. My fingers have been so cramped, I could hardly hold a pen. I took extra care with yours, so I hope you received it and will attend.

I did stitch the handkerchief myself, and it is an absolute mess, so you are very kind to compliment it anyway. Daisies are my favorite flower, along with chrysanthemums and sunflowers and forget-me-nots. In truth, I’ll accept just about any bouquet, except for roses. I’ve never been fond of the smell.

Perhaps it will snow for the party. If it does, I shall greet you with a snowball.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

25 Foreyule 1279

Dear Miss Took,

We did receive your invitation, and it was very well done. I expect our response should be in the post with this letter. May I ask if there will be fireworks at this party, as there were at Midsummer?

I do hope your fingers are feeling better. Please do not write if it troubles you.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

29 Foreyule 1279

Dear Bungo,

My poor fingers may never recover, as now I have been tasked with painting baubles for the party tree. But I am soldiering on to get this to you in time for the party.

Do not fret — Gandalf is off on very important business, and will not be attending. I know his fireworks made you jump this summer. The only noise that need worry you is my brothers’ dreadful singing. Indeed, it worries us all.

I suspect this may be my last letter to you this year. I am so glad we will see each other soon.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

2 Afteryule 1280

Dear Bungo,

I write this to you from the window seat of my bedroom, watching the morning snowfall. It truly is as quiet as you described. My sisters will be up soon throwing snowballs, and shouting for me to join them, but for now I am quite happy to watch from my window. Perhaps you are watching from your own.

It is a shame there was no snow at the party. How wonderful it was to see you, although I wish we had spoken longer. I wish even more that we had danced. It wasn’t quite the temperature for dancing, unless shivering counts.

I hope the spring brings as many visits with you as it does flowers.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

10 Afteryule 1280

Dear Miss Took,

I am afraid the snow delayed the post quite terribly, as I only just received your letter yesterday. Indeed, I was watching the snowfall on the morning you wrote. What a happy coincidence.

As lovely as the snow has been, I am afraid I’ve grown rather tired of it, and am glad to see so much of it has melted. I would very much like to see flowers in the garden again, instead of ice.

I hope you and your family are keeping warm.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

15 Afteryule 1280

Dear Bungo,

I am rather tired of the snow as well, if I cannot even correspond with dear friends while I am cooped up! I nearly fell flat on my back just retrieving your letter from the post box this morning.

Since we cannot meet in person, I propose a game. I’ll tell you a riddle, then you tell me the answer, and I will try to guess one of yours. It’s not as fast as cards, but I prefer it to a thousandth game of whist with my siblings.

I’ll give you an easy one to start:

What has roots as nobody sees,

Is taller than trees,

Up, up, up it goes

And yet, never grows?

 

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

 

20 Afteryule 1280

Dear Miss Took,

Please do be careful in these conditions. I would hate to learn that you had injured yourself for the sake of retrieving a letter from me.

As it turns out, I’m quite fond of riddles. I have a book of them which I learned by heart when I was younger. Your riddle was one of them. The answer is, of course, a mountain.

Here’s one for you:

A box without hinges, key or lid,

Yet golden treasure inside is hid.

If you have the same book, this could prove to be a very uneventful game.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

 

23 Afteryule 1280

Dear Bungo,

I do not have your book, but the Tooks have always been fond of asking riddles around the dinner table. Surprisingly, I have never heard yours before. I thought you may have stumped me, and was very annoyed, but I happened to be reading your letter over breakfast, and the answer came to me when I looked down at my plate. Eggs!

A real treasure box without key or lid would make for a very good story. It sounds like something dwarves might invent. Did you know that they make their doors invisible, so that only they may open them? I sometimes wish hobbits had the same magic, if only to keep my sisters out of my bedroom. Not even a lock is sufficient.

Let’s see if you’ve read this one in your trusty book:

Thirty white horses on a red hill.

First they champ,

Then they stamp,

Then they stand still.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

5 Solmath 1280

Dear Miss Took,

I am afraid I no longer have the snow to blame for the lateness of my reply.

The truth is that my father has taken notice of the many letters I receive from you, and is quite disapproving. It shames me to say this, and I hope you do not think I share his opinion — but he is not overfond of your family, and believes it unrespectable of me to correspond with you.

I have struggled with what to do for many days since, and have decided to make a request. Would it be too much trouble to omit the return address on your letters to me? Our post box is usually quite full, so perhaps my father will overlook your messages if he does not see your name.

As for my letters to you, I shall be very careful not to raise his suspicions. The post office is not far, so perhaps I will take them there directly now that the snow has melted.

I do hope I have not offended you, but would understand entirely if you wish to end our correspondence here.

Sincerely,

Bungo Baggins

P.S. The answer to your riddle is teeth.

 

6 Solmath 1280

Dear Bungo,

I must say I am quite relieved. I thought for certain you had gotten stuck on my riddle and would not reply until you had figured it out. I may never have heard from you again!

Of course I am not offended! If I lost my head over every hobbit who disapproved of my family, I would never find it again. Your father is not the first Baggins to deem us unrespectable. As you may know, my brother Hildigrim is married to your cousin Rosa. Her parents were quite distraught when they learned of the coupling, but Rosa has since become a very dear friend to me. I judge everyone as an individual, and I am pleased to see that you do as well.

As for your request, I will agree to it on one condition. Please stop calling me Miss Took! I hope you consider me a friend, or else you would have given up correspondence entirely upon learning of your father’s disapproval. Well, I like my friends to call me Belladonna.

And another thing. There really is no need to sign your full name every time you write to me. Just Bungo is fine. Think how much ink it will save you!

I shall post this anonymously, but will change my mind if your reply does not satisfy.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

10 Solmath 1280

Dear Belladonna,

Very well.

Bungo

 

12 Solmath 1280

Dear Bungo,

How very cheeky! It is no wonder your father is worried.

By the way, you never gave me another riddle in reply to my own. No matter, I shall request one in person the next time we meet. The weather has been milder since the snow melted. I suspect my brothers and I may soon pay a visit to the Green Dragon. It would be very nice to run into you there.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

16 Solmath 1280

Dear Bungo,

What a happy chance to have seen you at the Green Dragon the other night, and how lovely to try the wine you recommended! I have never thought of myself as a wine drinker, and always preferred ale, but perhaps I have simply been choosing poorly.

I returned home yesterday to another happy surprise. Rosa has had her baby! It is a boy, and he is very healthy. They have named him Adalgrim. Although I suppose you have already heard as much, as I hear that messengers were sent directly from the Great Smials before the baby had made his first cry.

In truth, I had not thought until I began this letter that you are Adalgrim’s relation as well. I am his aunt, and you are his cousin. I am not quite sure what that makes us to each other. I shall ask my father, for he has always been quite clever in all matters genealogical.

In any case, you really must come see our little relative as soon as you can. He is absolutely darling, with the most beautiful brown eyes. He must have gotten them from your side of the family.

Your Whatever-You-Call-It,

Belladonna

 

18 Solmath 1280

Dear Belladonna,

It was splendid to see you again, and to meet your brothers, although it will take some practice to remember all of their names.

We did hear of Rosa’s baby — as soon as I returned from our meeting at the inn, in fact. It is good to know that he is healthy. We plan to pay a visit the day after next. Perhaps I will see you there when we call.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

21 Solmath 1280

Dear Bungo,

What a treat to see you twice in one week! You are spoiling me. I shall give Adalgrim extra kisses the moment I see him next, to thank him for bringing you to me. Isn’t he just beautiful?

I dare say we were lucky to have a sleeping baby in the house. It’s not often that so many Tooks and Bagginses have reason to be under the same roof, and I seem to recall our fathers circling each other like wargs at Rosa and Hildigrim’s wedding.

This reminds me of something that has puzzled me since I learned we had dear Rosa in common. How did we manage not to meet at the wedding? Were you not in attendance? I know it was quite a large gathering, but surely I would have spotted you.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

23 Solmath 1280

Dear Belladonna,

Adalgrim is a beautiful child, and his parents seem very happy.

As for our fathers, I am afraid I did not witness the moment you mentioned, although I can certainly imagine it. I was indisposed on the day of Rosa and Hildigrim’s wedding, and could not attend.

You would have undoubtedly noticed me if I had, and laughed at me. I had been stung by a bee not two days before, and my lip was swollen to an enormous size. I am glad our first meeting was under different circumstances.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

25 Solmath 1280

Dear Bungo,

I knew it was impossible that I had missed you! I am very sorry to hear about your sting. Was it the top or bottom lip? Never mind, don’t tell me! I shall guess it the next time I see you, and it will count as our next riddle.

You are fortunate that it was only a Shire bee that stung you, as I have heard stories about their much larger relatives in the Wilderland. You may not have survived one of those.

Still, it is a shame we could not have had our first dance even earlier. At the moment, I am counting down the days to my birthday so we can, at long last, have our second. Mark 8 Rethe on your calendar straight away, for I refuse to hold the party without you. You can expect a formal invitation within the week.

Yours Truly,

Belladonna

 

30 Solmath 1280

Dear Belladonna,

I just received your birthday invitation this moment and felt it necessary to write you directly. Perhaps this is a silly question, but does it apply to the entire household, or just me? As mine was the only name on the card, I thought it best to clarify.

Should the invitation be just for me, I shall have to delay my official reply. It will take some convincing for my father to approve of my attending solo, especially at such a late hour. Please do not misunderstand me — I do so dearly wish to attend. Unfortunately, it is not so simple for my father.

I patiently await your answer.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

1 Rethe 1280

Dear Bungo,

The invitation was meant only for you. With all due respect to your family, I wish to only have my dearest acquaintances in attendance.

If your father will not allow it, I will sneak you away from Hobbiton myself. We will arrange a carriage for you, and you shall arrive at your own breakfast table in the morning with no one the wiser. I was quite serious when I said there should be no party without you.

Say the word, and I shall be at your door in one week’s time. All you must do is answer it. I’ll handle the rest.

Trust me,

Belladonna

 

5 Rethe 1280

Dear Belladonna,

You have put me in quite the pickle.

I showed your invitation to my father, and he insisted on watching over my shoulder as I composed my regrets. I am now hurrying to exchange that letter for this one before the postman comes.

I would hate for your party to be canceled on my account. As such, I suppose I have no choice but to go along with whatever you have planned. I trust your family can keep a secret?

I will see you soon, though I am nervous for it.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

9 Rethe 1280

Dear Bungo,

I told you I would sneak you away, didn’t I? What happened this morning? I want to know every detail so I can have a good laugh over it.

It was a splendid party, made all the more wonderful because I got to see you. Your dancing has improved since last summer. Have you had occasion to practice? I hope I am still your favorite partner.

In truth, my family’s secret-keeping varies, and depends entirely on the nature of the secret. However, you needn’t worry, as you were so convincing that any slips of the tongue will be dismissed as Tookish silliness. Surely a respectable Baggins such as yourself would never climb through his bedroom window and sneak away to a lady’s birthday party when he should be in bed.

I wonder that I am even writing it!

Yours truly,

Belladonna

P.S. I am an expert at keeping secrets. I hope we will have many more to share.

 

12 Rethe 1280

Dear Belladonna,

Reading your description of my behavior made me as anxious as if my father were looking over my shoulder, though I was alone in my room. I nearly threw your letter into the fire to be safe, but decided that to do such a thing would be very rude to you, and have hidden it away instead.

I was quite lucky that no one seems to have noticed my absence — they greeted me at breakfast as they usually do. I was dreadfully tired all day, but resisted the urge to nap so as not to raise suspicions.

Please do encourage your family to remain tight-lipped. I was already so embarrassed to be spotted by Rosa, whom I had quite forgotten was staying at the Great Smials. I would certainly hate for any other Bagginses to learn of my attendance.

It was very good to see you and wish you a happy birthday in person. I had no idea the Great Smials had such a vast banquet hall. When you told me the party was only for your closest acquaintances, I imagined something much smaller. Indeed, I am sure I’ve never been in a room so big.

It is very kind of you to compliment my dancing. In truth, you are the only partner I’ve had since last summer. I’m afraid dancing is not a frequent activity at Baggins gatherings.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

15 Rethe 1280

Dear Bungo,

I wouldn’t worry about Rosa. She’s Tookish enough to be amused by you, but enough of a Baggins not to blurt anything out in the wrong company. As for the rest of the household, I am afraid asking them not to say anything would only make them more likely to.

Truly, you have nothing to fear. Your reputation is safe. However, I must warn you that the more we see each other, the more dangerous it will be. If you wish to escape, I would have you tell me now. The longer you wait, the more difficult it will be to get rid of me.

I like you very much, if you haven’t noticed.

Yours Truly,

Belladonna

 

 

18 Rethe 1280

Dear Belladonna,

I can promise you I have no intention of running away. I treasure our friendship, and will just have to take my chances. I have been of age for nearly a year, after all.

It appears you are correct about Rosa. Funnily enough, the post brought me a letter from her along with your own. She made sure to tease me, of course, but she also promised not to speak a word about my presence to our shared relations. I am not sure if she did this of her own accord, or after speaking with you. If it was the latter, I thank you.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

22 Rethe 1280

Dear Bungo,

It is such a relief to read your words. While it is great fun to be sneaky on occasion, it can become rather tiresome if done too often. I intend to take advantage of this newfound openness immediately.

It is quite a lovely day, and I am in the mood for a walk. I shall don my hat as soon as I’ve posted this, and be at your door before teatime.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

24 Rethe 1280

Dear Belladonna,

You do have a peculiar habit of telling me what you’re going to do after you’ve already done it. The post isn’t as fast as a face-to-face conversation, you know — although that would be very convenient.

I suppose I only have myself to blame. I can picture you laughing at me as you read this. It is quite lucky that my father happened to be out at the time you arrived, or I would most likely be writing to you from behind bars.

Still, I must admit it was lovely to see you. You were quite flushed when you arrived — I do hope the walk wasn’t too tiring for you. Perhaps we can meet halfway next time.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

26 Rethe 1280

Dear Bungo,

Indeed, I am laughing quite heartily. I shall remember the look on your face when you opened the door for as long as I live.

But really, what did you expect, after telling me you would take your chances? I simply had to test such a claim as soon as possible. On the contrary, I am very sorry your father was not present, although you are right to be relieved.

I rather enjoy a good flush of the cheeks, as a matter of fact. There is nothing like walking on a fine day. Meet halfway, indeed! I see right through you, and am determined to keep you on your toes. It is such fun.

Yours happily,

Belladonna

P.S. If you were behind bars, I would break you out in a second.

 

1 Astron 1280

Dear Bungo,

Spring is here at last, and the garden at the Great Smials is looking so colorful I have been spending nearly all my time outside. When I am pulled indoors, I spend nearly all my time staring out the window. I’m sure I am making the gardener very uncomfortable.

Does Hobbiton have quite this many shades of green? I should like to visit and compare. This time, however, I will be respectable and ask first. Would you join me for a picnic by The Water on the sixth, at midday? I will bring the blanket.

Yours truly,

Belladonna

 

3 Astron 1280

Dear Belladonna,

Thank you for the courtesy of an invitation. I must admit, I have held my breath at every chime of the doorbell since you last visited. You have certainly stayed true to your promise of keeping me on my toes.

It would please me greatly to join you. I haven’t enjoyed a proper picnic in many years. I shall see you at the arranged time. Hopefully today’s rain is not a bad omen.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

6 Astron 1280

Dear Bungo,

I can still taste the strawberries and wine from this afternoon, although I’m not sure if they are yours or mine. The wine is most likely yours, for you had so much more than me.

I must say, it’s about time. I was growing rather impatient, thinking I was the only one of us who even knew of this courtship. Something had to be done about it. I do hope you are able to remove those grass stains from your shirt. And perhaps consider wearing your cravat a bit higher on the neck in the coming days, if you want to avoid awkward dinner conversation.

What luck that it was such a sunny day! I would have hated to postpone it.

Yours,

Belladonna

P.S. How red is your face as you read this? As red as the strawberries? Or as red as the wine?

 

10 Astron 1280

Dear Belladonna,

As red as the seal on this envelope.

I shall have to find a much better hiding place for these letters. I keep having a horrible thought of dying unexpectedly, only for them to be discovered by my family as they sort through my possessions.

I suppose I should thank you for taking action. As you have probably noticed, I am quite useless in these matters. I had hoped my eagerness to be in contact with you, despite the various complications, would give some indication of the true nature of my feelings. I am afraid propriety has held me back in this regard. I shall strive to overcome it, though it will not be easy.

I must post this immediately, before I lose my nerve.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

12 Astron 1280

Dear Bungo,

Do not even think of dying! I forbid it, and not for fear of your family finding my letters. They can take turns reading them aloud at the breakfast table, for all I care. My wit should be appreciated by all, as should my feelings for you.

In any case, you wouldn’t have to worry about where to hide my letters if we saw more of each other. Private conversations face-to-face cannot be discovered under mattresses or beneath floorboards, although I do love reading your words again long after you have written them. Your pleasantries are a language all their own.

Not to worry — I intend to steal away a piece of your propriety with every kiss. I will, of course, leave you with some of it, for it is much of the reason I am so fond of you in the first place. If you had told last spring’s Belladonna she would be courting a Baggins in a year’s time, she would have called you mad.

Strangely, this may be the most Tookish thing I’ve ever done.

Yours,

Belladonna

 

15 Astron 1280

Dear Belladonna,

Imagine what it’s like for me. I dare say the only thing saving me from my father’s disapproval is how out of character all of this is. If you are the most Tookish you’ve ever been, I am the least Baggins.

I must admit I am surprised to read that you are eager for so many more meetings. As it is spring now, I would have expected you to have traveling plans. I would imagine it is very tempting for you, in such fine weather.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

17 Astron 1280

Dear Bungo,

Are you really so eager to be rid of me? I shall include fewer references to kissing in my future letters, if it offends so. There is no need to push me out of the Shire over it.

No, I do not have any traveling plans. I am having more than enough adventures here, and it requires far less packing, so I shall probably stay forever. I am very sorry to disappoint you. Perhaps we can discuss it at the Green Dragon later this week.

Yours indefinitely,

Belladonna

 

19 Astron 1280

Dear Belladonna,

I am quite sure you are teasing me, but in case you aren’t — of course I do not wish to send you away. I inquired out of worry more than anything. I missed you quite terribly when you went away last year. It seems rather absurd to admit, since we had hardly met at the time.

I am selfishly glad to learn that you are staying, although I would not have you do so on my account. I would like to see you more often, but not if you wish to be somewhere else. That is all I meant.

I shall be at the Green Dragon every night for the rest of the week.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

10 Thrimidge 1280

Dear Bungo,

It feels like years since I last wrote you, as we have been seeing each other so often. I do not have anything in particular to say — only that I hope you are healing well after the Brandywine incident, and that I am still not sorry about what happened at Farmer Toadfoot’s.

Yours,

Belladonna

 

12 Thrimidge 1280

Dear Belladonna,

I seem to be healing quite well, although the household has inquired about my limp. I made up an excuse — I’m getting very good at that, since spending time with you.

As for Farmer Toadfoot’s, I request we never discuss it again.

Sincerely,

Bungo

 

20 Thrimidge 1280

Dear Belladonna,

I am bursting at the seams with everything I didn’t say today. I had everything in my head when I stepped out the door, and then I looked at you and I could barely speak.

I should be doing this in person, but I fear that I will never get it out, so I must put it in writing and send it out the door before I can think better of it. Now I’m just rambling, which I realize is unnecessary when writing a letter. I could just crumple this sheet and never think of the matter again.

What I wanted to say today, before I lost my nerve, is that I love you. The word came into my head this morning as I was thinking of seeing you. If it came so naturally, I thought, it must be true. I am not one to express every idea that crosses my mind, as you well know, but something compelled me to share this one. It seems like the sort of idea you should share.

I tell you this with no expectations or intentions. I believe my feelings shall be the same even if you never speak to me again — although that is one theory I would ask you not to test.

I am not quite sure what to write in closing, so I shall simply sign my name and begin the long walk to the post box.

Yours truly,

Bungo

 

21 Thrimidge 1280

Dearest Bungo,

I believe I made my feelings in response to your letter abundantly clear this afternoon, but I just had to write it down for you to tuck away in your hiding place and peek at every now and then.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

I am tempted to write it again and again until my ink runs out. However, having just started a fresh jar, I am afraid my hands would fall off before I had the chance to seal this and send it to you. So I will settle on three, and say the rest in my head until I fall asleep tonight and dream of you.

I spent the entire walk back to Tuckborough today floating through the air. I mean it — my feet didn’t touch the ground once. It makes for a very pleasant method of transportation. If only you had loved me in my traveling days.

Yours,

Belladonna

P.S. I’m terribly sorry to have interrupted your tea.

P.P.S. I suppose there’s no keeping things from your father anymore.

 

8 Forelithe 1280

Dear Belladonna,

I write this to you far past the time when I should have been in bed. I cannot fall asleep from thinking of you, and since I cannot speak to you in person, this will have to do.

I am thinking of doing something tomorrow — something that makes me so nervous I can hardly hold my pen steady. I suppose I’m taking a leaf from your book, telling you I’m going to do something after I’ve done it. Hopefully I have done it. This shall hold me to it, I suppose.

In truth, I am also taking a leaf from your book by doing this wonderfully terrifying thing in the first place. I hardly recognize myself from last year.

I’m being dreadfully vague, but when you read this I imagine you will have quite a laugh. Show it to me, and we can laugh together.

Yours truly,

Bungo

 

11 Forelithe 1280

Dear Bungo,

I have discussed our engagement with my father, and he is pleased to see me so happy. He has invited you and your family for tea at the week’s end, to discuss the wedding.

I would love to have it at Midsummer, for that is when we first met and would make for lovely symmetry, don’t you think? I know it’s very soon, but what is the point of waiting any longer?

We shall talk more when you come for tea. I trust the conversation with your own father went well?

Yours,

Belladonna

 

12 Forelithe 1280

Dear Belladonna,

I am glad to hear of your father’s approval. Mine took a bit more coaxing, as was to be expected. I shall spare you the boring details. All that matters is that I have earned his approval, and we will be happy to call at the Great Smials later this week.

Words cannot describe how happy I am to no longer be climbing out of windows or sneaking away to the Green Dragon to see you. I will see you every day for as long as I live. Midsummer sounds like the perfect time to start.

Yours,

Bungo

 

24 Forelithe 1280

Dearest Bungo,

It is a very good thing we are engaged, otherwise I am not sure I would have been invited to your birthday party. I do hope I made a generally good impression, although I am afraid my method of eating cake may have disturbed your Aunt Pansy quite a bit.

You looked very fetching in that green waistcoat. Had it been a Took party, I would have kissed you as soon as I saw you. I shall kiss you doubly the next time I see you, to make up for it.

I am at this very moment smoking from my new pipe. Thank you very much, again. It is far too thoughtful for a birthday present, and I will therefore consider it a wedding gift. Can you believe there is only a week left? It is a week too long, if you ask me.

How glad I am that your father agreed to have the wedding at the Great Smials. It is only logical, considering the space required. I have been busy readying your room for the eve of the ceremony. It is very cruel indeed, having us under the same roof but not in the same room. Thankfully it’s only for one night.

Write me something as soon as you get this, even if it is only a word.

Yours,

Belladonna

 

25 Forelithe 1280

Dear Belladonna,

I will give you something better than a word — I will give you three.

I love you.

Yours,

Bungo

 

1 Lithe 1280

Dearest Bungo,

I write this on the morning of our wedding. I am seated in the window of my room at the Great Smials, watching the sun rise, for I want to experience every possible moment of this day.

You are down the hall — up and fretting, I imagine. It is all I can do not to knock on your door and take you into my arms. But I suppose it is only right that I should give you one last gift of propriety before we are wed. I cannot promise I have much left to offer.

Do not fret. You will always find me where you left me.

Yours forever,

Belladonna

P.S. I wish this to be the last letter I write to you for as long as I live.

 

17 Blothmath 1280

Bungo,

I’ve gone to the market. I won’t forget the eggs.

Yours,

Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic on and off for about a year now, so I'm glad to finally send it out into the world. It was mostly an opportunity for me to practice writing in Belladonna and Bungo's voices.
> 
> I try to make sure all of my Bungo/Belladonna fics have a consistent timeline (keyword there is *try*), and I think I've mostly kept to it here. However, there may be a few conflicting details here and there, as my concept of their relationship and personalities has evolved a bit over the years.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. I'm also on [Tumblr](https://myrtlebroadbelt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
